hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky Graham (S3-S2)
Becky Graham has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 2. |- | |} Becky Graham is an original character and hero created by Jack Bauer, and his proudest character creation. Character History “I am not a lady that likes to be messed with, and your two-steps away from getting your ass handled to you by a woman.” - Becky Graham Earlier Life Rebecca “Becky” Graham was born on June the 27th, 2007, to Sara Graham and an unknown father. Only living with her mother, Becky never had known the identity or the name of her father, but according to her mother she was told that father was known as a war hero who saved many lives. Becky would go on to live normally with her mother until she had entered her mid-teens. In the fall of 2022, Becky’s mother had brought the rights to the Pinehurst Housing for Runaway Youths and wanted Pinehurst to be like it was before the infamous murders happen. However before she could begin her chance into remodel the place and hiring a staff, her husband Jackie inherits Pinehurst just after Sara was mysteriously killed after buying the property, leaving his name as the co-owner. Sara had met Jackie earlier in the year and fell in love with her. However, after becoming married to him, Becky learnt about the horrors of her new step-father, he was an abusive drunk that had beaten his son Derek over the years and was also a former East Coast criminal and crime boss before “retiring” from his mafia business. After her mother’s death, Derek would move into Pinehurst along with his step-sister Becky, meeting her for the first time. He had lived with his two brothers most of the time, and Becky saw that he wasn’t like his abusive step-father, whom she believed that Derek would take after his father because of the abuse. Becky and Derek already knew that Jackie had killed Sara and, as a result, Derek became very protective over his step-sister. Becky also learns they have saviors in their lives Gabriel "Hoss" Jackman, Derek’s godfather and surrogate father figure to both of them (who works as “security” for Jackie at Pinehurst), and Derek’s older brothers, Bobby and Johnny O’Neil. After Jackie had gotten the work Sara had started finished, he would hire a man named Harold Stone to run Pinehurst not before having the house move from its original location to Clear Waters (the town formerly known as Forrest Green and Crystal Lake, and the town’s real name) and turning the house into a hell home, by allowing all sorts of people into the house to stay and thus becoming a mini-motel. Although they were people around the same ages as Becky and Derek, it did keep to the house’s original code of bringing in troubled youths. However they both knew that Pinehurst was just a front for Jackie’s new criminal operation. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two Normalcy Gone to Hell In the second week of June 2024, Becky, after trying to figure out for her upcoming birthday, had gone out on a date with one of the troubled youths in Pinehurst, Nigel Barnes, and after going to the movies with him, she returned only to see Jackie unhappy for reasons known only to him. Derek was able to hold him off and all was thought to be normal until the next night when Nigel had died in his sleep, setting Jackie off the handle and even as far as questioning houseguests. Becky, along with Darren Russell, another Pinehurst youth, led a small investigation where they question Tony Abrams, a known criminal and one of the most likely of suspects. However Becky couldn’t prove that he had done the murder, and dropped it. The only fact she knew about of Nigel’s death was that he had died in his sleep, caused from alcohol in his lungs thus having died of asphyxiation by alcohol. The following day after her investigation, Jackie began to question her and began to berate her. Jackie attacks Becky, leaving her no choice to fight back against him then flee, taking some of her personal stuff with her as well as Ashley Cotton, a runaway youth who had recently befriended Becky. They both had escaped and landed in the safety of Dale Ryder, whom had stayed at Pinehurst the night before, and his family. Terror Train Six months later, Becky along with the rest of the Pinehurst residents had boarded a train, which was being used for Lakeview High School Winter Formal party. Hoss and Stone, as well as the O’Neil brothers had chipped in getting this train. Becky would be on party detail along with Bobby and Johnny O’Neil, Hoss, and the other Pinehurst residents, and helped out while just watching the events unfold. She did voice her concern on how Derek had never come back to Pinehurst, as he had run off with Andrea Archer, his girlfriend. Unknown to them, a killer had been on board and began to kill their way around the train, including killing the train conductor and the driver, as well as Stone. When Becky had spotted Andrea on the train, she and Bobby had walked over to her and talked with her about what happened to Derek, only to find out that he had passed away after killing himself. The two of them began to talk while Bobby needed to be alone to cry and grieve. Becky saw how mentally damaged Andrea was and said she would help her out, as they both missed Derek so much. It was around the same time when the two women were getting to know each other when the train had gone out; ditching them in the middle of nowhere but close to the town of Clear Waters and people waited until the train would restart. Sometime later people headed to a part of the train where Hoss had told them that he had found bodies and was quickly attacked by one of the students, whom had been possessed with the spirit of Jackson Frost, a teen bully whom died a year before. Detective Work Becky would later escape after finding out that Derek had been alive all along and had been doing the killings on the train, including the killing of Hoss after his unmasking from Andrea, whom had been on the plan. Becky had escaped into the woods where she wondered for some while before picked up sometime later by the aid of infamous vampiric hunter, Gabrielle van Helsing. She had taken Becky to the town where she dropped her off on the roof of the Wessex County Medical Center. She went inside and saw how deserted it was, as she soon found out that the town was infested with attacking vampires. Becky soon defended herself but a vampire named Victoria and Edward Holmes, a private investigator of the supernatural, saved Becky from certain death. Becky was grateful for Victoria helping her, whom told her, that she would expect payback or something in return in the future. Becky and Holmes had spoke to each other as she left the medical center and headed out of town, where Becky would be offered a job, a detective for an investigation agency. She would accepted into the agency and begin training under Holmes and his partner Ethan Knight. Regular Appearance Becky Hamilton stands at five feet nine inches tall, and weighs about one hundred and twenty-three pounds. She has an average body type, and blessed with a natural figure and curves. She has long brown hair and golden-brown eyes, though at times her face gives her a wary stare that emulates her stressful life. Becky tends to dress normally, opting to wear jeans and t-shirts with a demin jacket. Trademark Gear None currently, but Becky does carry some of her own personal effects. She does however would arm herself according to the occasion, whether being something from life-threatening events or just something to be armed with. Category:Investigators